


Peter Parker' s crazy superfamily

by AnastasiaforMarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphan Peter Parker, POV Alternating, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaforMarvel/pseuds/AnastasiaforMarvel
Summary: The vigalante from Queens, Spider-Man, catches the Avengers attention when he crashes through their window in seek of medical help. They, against his wishes, remove his mask. The Avengers come to love the hero from Queens, taking him under their wing. The heroes would do anything to keep their little spider safe, and soon they might have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the first installment in this series. I will be posting on Sundays, probably late because I can't keep a schedule apparently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have for you!

The team watched on the T.V. as the news reporter tried to convince them that Spider-Man was a menace. But they had seen the masked vigilante in action, and knew he was no villain. One of their reasons was that he hid his alter-ego under a mask. Clint was the first one to be angry at the reporter, even though none of them knew the man under the suit. 

“I sure as hell can understand why he wants to keep his identity a secret! He probably wants to keep his friends and family safe.” the archer said angrily. He would know best of all, his family is a secret from the world. 

“I do wonder who is under that mask though. He'd be famous if people knew. Just like us.” Tony added. 

“Why don't you figure it out, Tony? I know you have the technology.” said Rhodey, truly wondering who he could be.

“I don't know, he clearly wants it to be a secret for a reason, I say let him keep it that way.” Tony responded logically. 

“I wonder what kind of life he leads, what job he has. I mean he still has to provide for himself.” Steve added.

 

\----------

 

As soon as Peter hopped into his suit in the alley, his Spider-senses were tingling. He had a feeling in his chest to stay home and study, but he ignored it because if he didn't who knew what would happen. 

He heard something happening nearby, so he rushed over to see what was happening. A robber had robbed a bank and was getting away quickly. As he swung after the black, nondescript car, he noticed he was getting close to the Avengers tower, not that any of them would help. They only handled big threats. 

He swung and landed on top of the car, but it took a quick turn knocking him off, and while he was on the ground the person in the backseat shot him in the arm. Then they drove away. 

Peter already knew he couldn't go to the hospital as Peter, because they would be surprised at his enhanced healing, but he couldn't go as Spider-Man, because they would insist on removing his mask. Peter wasn't thinking straight after being thrown off the car, and he thought that the Avengers probably had a mini hospital or something. He was closer to that than any hospital, and he thought they would be better at keeping a secret if they did remove his mask. 

So he started scaling the building.

 

\----------

 

“Sir, there appears to be a break in on the twentieth floor.” JARVIS said in his casual British voice. An alarm began sounding, alerting every Avenger in the building.

“How did someone get in that high up?” Tony asked aloud to Rhodey and Bruce who were watching a movie with him in the common area.They hopped into the elevator and went up two floors. 

When the doors opened what the three men saw was anything other than what they expected.

They saw the masked vigilante himself, Spider-Man, curled up in a ball, bleeding from his shoulder. 

“help… please.” He hissed in pain. Bruce was already running down the stairs to prep the Med-bay, and Tony and Rhodey tried to lift the still masked hero as gently as they could into the elevator. 

“p-please, don't take off the mask…”

“We won't, Spidey, just stay with us,” the genius said, when the masked spider hissed, covering his ears. “Jarvis, turn off that alarm.”

“Yes, sir.” Under the mask, Peter jumped as the voice sounded from the ceiling.

By that time, they had reached the Med-bay, and Bruce was ready to act on the anonymous superhero. When Tony and Rhodey brought him into the room, they slowly peeled off the suit, careful around the offending wound.

They were putting something to numb the location when Bruce said something.

“We're gonna take off the mask to check for a concussion.” Spider-Man’s robotic eyes opened wide in fear and he struggled with his working arm, but the doctor was already pulling the mask off. 

As soon as it was off the three men in the room froze. Spider-Man, was just a kid. The kid covered his face with his hand, maybe hoping that they'd forget his face. 

The kid’s face turned bright red as they gawked at his young face. As soon as they were done being shocked, Bruce started shining a light into his eyes checking for a concussion, of which there was none. 

“Okay, you two, get out, I need to work on his arm.” Bruce said, shooing the two superheroes out of the room, a gesture Spider-Man thought was odd. They're superheroes after all! Well, Bruce is one too, he supposes. 

As the billionaire and the colonel leave the room, the doctor began to talk, “What happened?”

Suddenly, as if regaining Spider-Man’s confidence, the kid suddenly regained the ability to speak, “I heard a yell a couple streets over…”

 

\----------

 

“Spider-Man? That was the intruder?” Clint asked. “You're serious?”

“Why would I lie about this?” Tony responded, offended.

“Because you're Tony Stark. You're probably videotaping this whole thing.”

“Okay, well I'm not. Bruce us patching him up down it the Med-bay. But there's something else you should know. We took off his mask.” Tony explained.

“What?! Why?!” the archer asked.

“Bruce had to check him for a concussion. Which he doesn't have, by the way.” Rhodey said, comfortingly.

“Who is he?” the archer asked, switching topics. “Anyone we know?”

“He’s a kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! The positive feedback has been amazing! I'm posting this chapter because I want to keep up with my tumblr. @AnastasiaforMarvel as well if you want to follow me there! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

This might've awesome, under different circumstances. Peter thought. However, what happened happened, and Peter’s face was revealed to three Avengers, and the two that left probably told the others too. Would they tell the world? They'd probably ask him his name, if the Tony Stark hadn't figured it out already. They'd probably tell his aunt. I can't let that happen. He thought. I gotta get out of here. 

His thoughts were interrupted by searing pain in his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find the Bruce Banner, performing surgery on his shoulder. 

“Owwwww!!!” Peter screeched. The doctor stopped, nervous he had hurt Peter, but with a few deep breaths, he calmed down. 

“I'm actually done, kid.” The doctor stated. “I just need to bandage you up, you'll be good as new. Your body seems to be healing at an impossibly fast rate.” 

“I, uh, have a healing thing… it fixes me up faster.” Peter said, still tired from the drugs.

“I can tell. I'll bring you down some clothes, you can meet the other Avengers.”

 

\----------

 

“Hey guys,” Bruce said. “Spider-Man’s ready. I'll bring him up in a minute.”

The group of Avengers nodded, excited to meet the teenage superhero. Bruce then grabbed some clothes and walked back down to the Med-bay to check up on the enhanced kid. However, when he arrived, Spider-Man was not there, but a note was left in his place. Thanks for fixing me up, sorry about the window. Nice to meet you, Spider-Man.

 

\----------

 

As Spider-Man was swinging home from his encounter with the Avengers, he was more angry than he had been in a long time. They took off his mask! That's an invasion of privacy and was against his wishes. 

He snuck back into his apartment, exhausted and still in a bit of pain. The apartment seemed quiet, so he checked the kitchen to see if she left a note about working a late shift at the hospital. There was none, so he checked her room, worried. He saw her lying there in bed. He was about to walk away and go back to bed, when his Spider sense kicked in. At first, he looked around, but there was no one around, so he walked into his mother's room. It was then that he noticed that she wasn't breathing. He quickly moved toward her and checked her pulse. Nothing. He would've called 911 but he just knew there was nothing he could do. He went back to his room and cried. Mourned and prayed. Spider-Man got no sleep for the first of many nights.

 

\----------

 

Spider-Man was not seen patrolling on Saturday night. However, Sunday the Avengers were called into action, and Spider-Man joined the fight. They were fighting something similar to the Chitauri, but they were not. The was swinging around knocking the flying monsters to the ground. 

“Would it be wrong to try and kidnap him?” Tony asked through the comms. 

“Yes, Tony. We can't kidnap someone just because we want to.” Steve said, his moral compass shining through. 

“Okay, Capsicle, calm down. I just wanted to get to know the kid.”

“I thought we agreed to not reveal his identity, even to ourselves. You even said yourself that you could find out who he was if you wanted to, but you respected his choice to keep his identity a secret.”

“Well I did until I found out he's a teenager risking his life on a daily basis. He needs help, look at those pajamas he’s flying around in.”

“It might be a good idea, we could help him out.” Nat agreed.“And maybe he could help us.”

“He’s already helping us.” Steve retorted.

“Yeah, but he could be coordinated with us, on our comm frequency.” Tony rebuked.

They were finishing up the battle, and they had decided they would act on Tony’s odd idea. Once they were done with clean up they went looking for the kid, but he had slipped away.

 

\----------

 

Peter’s Spider Sense was going off, and while he could tell it was nothing life-threatening, he still decided to book it out of there. Rather than go home, he chose to continue on patrol. 

He spent the whole afternoon swinging around, trying to keep his mind off Aunt May. Time had passed by the time he spotted some shady business in an abandoned warehouse. Creeping in on the ceiling, he scanned what was going on. He saw a crate with red blasters inside. Weapons dealer, then, He thought. He swung down and quickly webbed up the client, to keep him out of the way, then he turned to the dealer. The man had grabbed the product and shot at Spider-Man’s legs. Peter moved, but in the wrong direction, so the shot hit his inner thigh. With the adrenaline from the battle, he barely felt it. He made quick work of webbing the dealer to the wall, and began to leave.

With the adrenaline wearing off, and the amount of sleepless nights after May passed, he felt weak, and began limping out of the warehouse. His senses were still sensing a threat, but he wrote it off as left over from the battle. 

He knew that write off was a mistake when an arm went around his neck, a hand over his mouth, and someone pulled his hands behind his back. He then passed out from shock and lack of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Peter ended up asleep in a guest room in the Avengers tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is pretty short, I'm currently on vacation, so my post next week might not happen. My friend keeps badgering me about this all being fluff, and as much as I love fluff, I promise this does have an actual plot, I'm just taking my time to get the plot moving. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3 of Superfamily!

    His eyes snap open, and Peter’s immediately awake. He looks at his surroundings and sees that he is on a couch, still wearing his suit. He can tell his mask is off because it changes his vision. He can hear talking, voices that he vaguely recognises. 

 

    “I swear, you suffocated the kid, Steve.”

 

    “I barely even touched him, Nat!”

 

    With that, Peter sat up. He looked around and saw a room he'd never seen before, but had a similar style to the room he remember crashing into a few nights prior. Out of fear, and noticing he still had the web shooters on, decided to make a run for it. He shot a web in to the further most corner of the room up on the ceiling, and looked out the window.

 

    “No, kid. C'mon, get down. We just want to talk.” Steve Rodgers said. Scratch that, CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA.  _ The _ Captain America just scolded him. That thought alone got him down from the wall. 

 

    “Where’s my mask?” he demanded. 

 

    “Tony has it, down in the lab. He's examining those eyepieces.” Steve said calmly.

 

    “No! He can't! Do you know how long it took me to calibrate the light input on those damn things!” He started to try to force his way through, but the super soldier held strong. 

 

    “Nope.” he said nonchalantly, popping the “p”.

 

    “What do you want from me?” Peter asked. He'd seen enough TV shows to know that this isn't usually how kidnappings go. He then took a defensive stance, as if he was preparing himself to fight out of there. Not that he really thought he could fight Captain FRICKEN America  _ and _ THE Black Widow, but his fear took over his inner fanboy. They can't be that good of people to kidnap him. 

 

    “We just want to talk.” Natasha Romanoff said, her soft Russian accent calming him. Then he lowered his stance and instead took on an uncertain look.

 

    “FRIDAY? Please call the other Avengers down here.” Steve said. That immediately caused Spider-Man to jump on to the wall in fear. Not that that did anything to help him get away from them, because Clint popped his head out of a vent near the ceiling causing Peter to run away. 

 

    “So he’s awake? Where… where is he?” Clint said, scanning the floor. He only looked up when Steve pointed to the part of the wall next to him. Turning to see a boy clinging to the wall caused him to fall out of the vent in shock. Peter le out a brief smile at the archer’s clumsiness.

 

    “I'm Clint.” He said calmly, as an attempt to ease the kid's fear. 

 

    “I… I… I know. I know all of your names. You're famous.” Peter said, suddenly shy after realizing there was no escape.

 

    “See, that's what I don't get. You're famous, but we don't know your name.” a familiar voice said. Peter then turned to see TONY FRICKEN STARK just standing there, casually. 

 

    “Um… I, I'm… I'm Peter. Uh, Peter Parker.” he said shyly. He normally wouldn't have told them, even though they've seen his face, but they had Tony Stark, now he had Peter's face he could easily run facial recognition software to find who he was. 

 

    “Do you have anyone we should call before they think you've actually been kidnapped?” Mr. Stark asked jokingly, getting straight to the point and confusing Peter.  _ Actually kidnapped?  _ He thought,  _ what are they talking about, they did kidnap me?! _

 

    The room was silent as Peter contemplated telling them the truth. As much as he didn't want to be babied, he desperately didn't want to be in the foster system, so he opted for the truth.

 

    “No.” He said, short, sweet, and simple. 

 

    “Wait, really? Are you serious, kid?” Clint asked insensitively. When Peter nodded solemnly, it snapped him out of his usually peppy attitude.

 

    “My, uh, my parents died in a plane crash when I was little. Um, then I moved in with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Um, right after I got my powers Ben got shot, um, then a few days ago, May died in her sleep. So, um, yeah.” He finished awkwardly, once he noticed everyone was silent. They kind of stared at him. This kid was so young, and yet, he had gone through so much. 

 

    “Um, can I, have my mask back? I kind of need to keep patrolling.”

 

    “Kid, as much as I admire your abnormally large hero complex, you're not going back out tonight.” Mr. Stark said.

 

    “What?! Why?! You can't just do that!” he protested.

 

    “Um, maybe the fact that your right thigh is burned? Or that you have a mild concussion? Or the fact that when we found you, you passed out?” Tony responded.

 

    It was then a yawn betrayed Peter and Tony shooed Peter into a guest room to sleep.

 

    As stubborn as he was, having been awake days in a row, as soon as his head hit the incredibly soft pillow, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> *edit: this fix will be postponed until further notice, I just can't bring myself to think of anymore plot, or just write anymore of it. There will be updates to Age Of Avengers, and other one-shots as well.*


End file.
